Mass Effect: L'Armurier
by Haarkanon
Summary: Quand certains affrontent des Spectres renégats, des espèces belliqueuses, des organisations terroristes et la fin de la vie, d'autres sont là pour préparer le terrain. Mais pour qui faut-il le préparer? Car qui est véritablement Murmure, et quels sont ses buts?


Chapitre 1:

L'amiral Hackett entra dans la pièce, et la porte se referma dans un souffle derrière lui. Il passa sa main sur la plaque à côté de celle-ci et un deuxième souffle se fit entendre quand elle fut verrouillée. Il se tourna vers la seule autre personne présente dans la pièce, qui était menottée sur une chaise soudée au sol, et il avança d'un pas assuré vers ce soldat renégat qu'il avait en face de lui. Il s'assit sur une chaise située a environ deux mètres du prisonnier, séparé seulement de celui-ci par la distance, et aussi, il faut bien le dire, la vitre blindée de cinq centimètres d'épaisseur. Vitre qui n'empêchait pas le son de passer, grâce à des micros et des haut-parleurs présents dans la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, commença Hackett. Nos experts ADN sont incapables de vous identifier, à cause de la présence dans votre organisme d'un isotope inconnu. Vous n'avez pas d'empreintes digitales du fait de vos implants, les rétiniennes ne peuvent êtres relevées, et vos données biométriques ne correspondent à rien dans nos archives. Et pourtant, vous êtes là, et vous avez déclenché des alarmes à presque tous les niveaux, jusqu'à l'ambassadeur lui-même. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici. Pas sans m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, le soldat prisonnier semblant observer quelques instants ses implants. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait faire. En effet, une visière empêchait de voir le visage du soldat, et seul l'orientation de la tête permettait de deviner la direction dans laquelle celui-ci regardait. Ensuite, l'armure du soldat n'avait pas put être retirée, un mécanisme interne bloquant des verrous d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Il aurait fallu des lances à plasma pour pouvoir ouvrir l'armure, mais cela aurai tué le soldat, qui détenait des informations bien trop précieuses. Ensuite, on pouvait voir que cette armure n'enveloppait ni les bras, ni les jambes du soldat, car ceux-ci étaient des implants mécaniques. La puissance que pouvait développer ces membres cybernétiques devait être incroyable, et c'est pour cela que l'alliage des liens du soldat étaient fait de manière à pouvoir y résister. La morphologie du soldat, tout enveloppé qu'il était dans son armure, rendait l'identification impossible, le sexe même du soldat restait à définir. Beaucoup de mystères qui finiraient bien par tomber les uns après les autres, dans l'esprit de Hackett.  
Le prisonnier regarda ensuite l'amiral, et pour la première fois depuis sa mise en détention, parla:

-Bonjour amiral. Que voulez-vous savoir exactement? On ne sait jamais, je pourrais peut-être vous dire la vérité.

Cette voix fit sursauter Steven Hackett; il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir une réponse, de plus la voix du soldat elle-même était surprenante. C'était une voix mécanique qui parlait, changeant de manière perpétuelle, passant de celle d'un homme à d'une femme. Encore une manière de dissimuler son identité et son sexe. Pourquoi prendre autant de mesure afin de dissimuler son identité? Cela ne faisait qu'attiser la curiosité de l'amiral.

-Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué cette navette de l'Alliance, et qu'avez-vous donc fait de sa cargaison?

-Je l'ai prise. Elle est actuellement entre les mains de quelqu'un à qui je devais beaucoup. Je paye mes dettes. Toujours.

La cargaison en question, c'était assez d'élément zéro pour alimenter une flotte entière de chasseurs, et elle était donc de première importance pour l'Alliance. Le trajet était classé secret défense de niveau 7, ce qui signifiait que seuls quelques rares personnes avaient connaissance de celui-ci, en plus de l'équipage même de la navette. Et tout l'équipage étant mort durant le vol de la cargaison, celui-ci était pour le moment mis hors de cause. L'amirauté avait rapidement demandé une enquête, qui avait menée à la capture de cet individu. Hackett avait bien entendu été considéré comme un suspect, mais certaines circonstances faisaient qu'il avait rapidement été rayé de la liste des suspects, et avait en conséquence été chargé de l'enquête.

-Si vos dettes sont réglées, vous ne devez donc plus rien au commanditaire, non?

-En effet.

- Alors donnez-le-moi, et vous pourrez sortir d'ici.

Les deux militaires se regardèrent durant quelques longues secondes, mais ce fut Hackett qui reprit la parole en premier.

-Expliquez-moi comment vous en êtes arrivé ici aujourd'hui, aidez-moi à faire sortir le ver de la pomme, et vous pourriez même partir avec une récompense.

-Oh, amiral, mais j'y compte bien...

-Faisons le point amiral. Je vais de part cette galaxie sous bien des pseudonymes, j'en change très régulièrement afin tout simplement de ne pas être fiché dans une base de donnée. J'ai l'orgueil de croire que même le Courtier de l'Ombre ignore mon identité. Bref, en ce moment je suis Murmure. A la question que je vois sur votre visage, la réponse est oui. Oui, j'ai été un soldat de l'Alliance. Le destin, pour ainsi dire, m'a amené à travailler avec des mercenaires, à devenir moi-même mercenaire. Eclipse ou Soleils Bleus, aucune importance, faites votre choix. Le fait est que j'ai été en contact avec beaucoup de gens influents dans les systèmes Terminus. Que ce soit les pirates, les esclavagistes, les colonies de Aria T'Loak au Courtier de l'Ombre, j'ai travaillé avec chacun d'eux. Cette dernière mission m'a été donnée par une de ces personnes d'influences, pour le compte de Cerberus.

Hackett fronça les sourcils. Aucune personne travaillant pour Cerberus ne l'avouait jamais. Ils préféraient se donner la mort. Et l'organisation terroriste ne faisait jamais appelle à des freelances ou des mercenaires.

La lumière s'éteignit soudain dans la pièce.

Steven Hackett se leva tout de suite, surpris. Une coupure de courant était impensable, impossible même, avec les nombreux générateurs de secours de la base.

Puis il entendit la vitre se briser, et reprenant ses esprits, Hackett vit Murmure juste en face de lui, une lame d'une vingtaine de centimètres en main. La lumière se ralluma, la coupure n'ayant même pas durée dix secondes. Aucune alarme ne s'était enclenchée. Et la seule chose que Hackett pensa à l'instant se résuma en deux mots: 'Pas encore'. Il avait l'espoir de voir entrer des soldats dans la pièce pour la sécuriser, mais il se rappela ensuite être le seul à pouvoir y pénétrer. De plus, rien de ce qui se passait dans la pièce n'était enregistré.

-Cette mission pour Cerberus cependant, n'était qu'un prétexte amiral. J'avais besoin de vous. Ou plus précisément, de votre passe, et de votre main droite. Cela va faire mal, mais nous connaissons tous les deux la douleur, n'est-ce pas Steven?

* * *

-Allez tout le monde! Je veux qu'on se barre d'ici le plus vite possible, avant de finir avec toute une flotte de l'Alliance aux fesses!

L'équipe de Murmure entra dans la frégate tout juste sortie de l'usine d'assemblage. Les huit mercenaires s'attelèrent aussitôt à leurs tâches, chacun ayant connaissance de ce qu'il ou elle devait faire exactement, que ce travail doive se faire dans la salle des machines ou de pilotage, ou ailleurs encore. Le second de Murmure vint cependant près de son capitaine qui allait dans la salle de pilotage à l'avant du vaisseau, à la suite du membre de l'équipe qui serait le pilote d'ici peu de temps. Un verrou était placé sur le tableau de commandes et personne ne pouvait le faire démarrer tant que celui-ci ne serait pas levé, c'est alors que Murmure sortit la main froide de l'amiral Hackett, ce qui fit grimacer les deux autres mercenaires présents. Tuer était quelque chose d'habituel, mais découper les gens? Appliquant la main morte correctement sur le scanner, le verrou fut levé, et le pilote butarien se mit aussitôt au travail, se mettant en contact avec les autres mercenaires afin de savoir quand les moteurs seraient prêts pour qu'ils puissent quitter le quai au plus vite tandis que Murmure sortit de la salle, suivit de son second, l'asari Sélia T'qara.

-Par la Déesse, Murmure, comment tu as fait?

Murmure ne répondit pas, conduisant son second dans l'ascenseur situé à peu près au milieu de la frégate, une configuration était inhabituelle des vaisseaux de l'Alliance. Les portes se refermèrent, et Murmure indiqua le premier pont, la cabine du commandant. Le silence était toujours présent entre les deux mercenaires, même durant la longue et pénible montée de la cabine d'ascenseur. Après quelques secondes interminables, les deux mercenaires pénétrèrent dans la cabine du commandant.

-Sélia, s'il-te-plaît, tu peux m'aider à retirer ce bordel?

Poussant un soupir, l'asari vint se placer derrière Murmure et après quelques manipulations de Sélia et Murmure, le casque et l'armure se défirent, laissant apparaitre une tignasse rousse et un corps moulé dans une combinaison sombre, tandis que l'on pouvait entendre le moteur du vaisseau se mettre en marche. Depuis la cabine, Murmure alla jusqu'à l'ordinateur et entra quelques commandes. Un message apparu sur l'écran, indiquant l'ouverture des portes du quai. Le pilote se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs, leur annonçant leur départ de la base pour le relai cosmodésique.

-Bénédict, je t'en prie. Ça fait depuis cinq ans que l'on se connait. Que je crois te connaître. Mais là? S'évader d'une base de l'Alliance sans mort, sans aucune alarme déclenchée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et en laissant un amiral sur la touche après lui avoir coupé la main pour voler un vaisseau que personne n'est censé connaître? Je sais ce que tu peux faire ou pas, Béné, et ça c'est hors de ta porte. Enfin, je croyais. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi à comprendre!

Murmure posa les deux mains sur le bureau lui faisant face, et poussa un long soupir. Tout ici est une question de confiance. Sélia était-elle digne de sa confiance? Dans la cabine, le silence se fit, puis Murmure se tourna vers sont second, et ce fut Bénédict qui répondit.

-L'histoire est longue. Je peux passer une douche avant, pour me débarrasser de toute cette huile?

Sélia opina du chef sans un bruit, se rapprocha de Bénédict et toucha la joue de la personne qu'elle aimait.

-Attend-moi là, dit Bénédict en indiquant d'un geste vague la cabine, qui ensuite retira sa combinaison et entra dans la salle de bain pour passer sa première douche depuis le début de cette opération.

* * *

Quand Hackett repris connaissance, il avait mal. Normal. Il se souvint alors. Murmure l'avait assommé après lui avoir dit avoir besoin de son passe et de sa main. Une lumière l'aveugla quelques instants, mais il se laissa faire, puis une ombre floue remplaça la lueur.

-Combien de doigts, amiral? demanda le médecin.

-Trois.

Il se releva à l'aide de sa main gauche, et observa quelques instants son moignon. Des bandages avaient été appliqués durant sa période d'inconscience, et il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de la base. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé, voir qu'il perdait un membre, mais cela faisant longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette sensation. Il faudrait environ un mois pour que les scientifiques lui reconstruisent une main, en un mois pour qu'après la greffe, il ait récupéré toutes ses facultés. En attendant, il avait de gros problèmes à gérer. En sortant de la salle qui puait les désinfectants comme un ouragan, trois de ses subalternes étaient là à l'attendre et le suivirent.

-Vérifiez tous les enregistrements sur lesquels l'intrus apparait, tout ce que ce salopard à fait ou a put faire quand il était là, je veux le voir.

-Il est parti avec la frégate Stalingrad, amiral.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet, mais cela n'arrêta pas le vétéran.

-D'accord. Ou se cachaient ses hommes? Quels sont les autorisations utilisées? Qui a accès aux plans de la base, en dehors du personnel sur place? Je veux tout savoir sur cette personne.

* * *

Bénédict sortit de la douche et pu voir le regard de Sélia, assise à côté du lit, s'attarder sur son corps. D'un sac posé à côté du bureau, Bénédict sorti une combinaison similaire à celle portée sous l'armure, et alla s'installer sur le lit pour se rhabiller.

-Attend, je vais t'aider, dit simplement Sélia. Bénédict hocha la tête avec un sourire. Aussitôt, Sélia recula d'un pas, la combinaison encore dans ses mains, puis mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

-Ah non! On ne joue pas aujourd'hui. Désolé mais tu me dois toujours une explication! Tu as beau être mon humaine préférée, tu n'y échapperas pas.

Bénédict se posa donc nue sur le lit, sur le dos, les bras en croix et les yeux au plafond. Elle prit une inspiration, et poussa un très long soupir.

-Pff...Par où commencer? Je suis née en 52. Pas vraiment de famille, j'ai opté pour le choix de la marine de l'Alliance quand j'ai dû trouver du travail.

- Je ne veux pas ta bio, juste savoir comment tu as réussi ton tour de passe-passe.

-C'est lié, laisse-moi juste continuer, tu verras. Bref, j'ai eu un parcours assez exemplaire. Gradée N6, attention! J'ai perdu mes bras, mes yeux, poumons et cœur dans l'explosion d'une navette. Dure à cuire, littéralement. Comme tu peux le deviner, j'ai survécu. J'ai accepté les prothèses qu'on m'a proposées, et la rééducation qui allait avec. Ils m'ont refourgué toutes leurs prothèses mécha. Ça m'a aidé pour la suite faut dire, je crache pas dessus, j'ai de la force dans les bras maintenant. C'est quelques temps plus tard que j'ai été envoyé sur une mission afin d'obtenir le fameux grade N7. Torfan. Tu en as sûrement entendu parler. L'enfer. Personne ne pensait que ça finirait dans une telle boucherie. On était deux équipes, à l'assaut d'un bunker de pirates butariens principalement. On avait déjà perdu les deux tiers de nos hommes avant d'avoir réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur. J'étais en première ligne, et on prenait l'avantage quand un pirate qu'on n'avait pas vu à réussi à contourner notre position. Il a lancé une grenade et moi, toute concentrée à l'avant, j'ai rien compris. Le souffle m'a soulevé et envoyé sur quelques mètres devant. J'aurai pu m'en sortir indemne, mes bouclier avait prit le gros du choc. Mais ils étaient hors-service pour un moment, et déséquilibrée j'ai marché sur une mine. C'est là que j'ai perdu mes jambes, et ma chance au N7. C'est l'autre officier, celui du premier commando, qui à gagné son enseigne.  
Je suis passé une deuxième fois sur le billard, et j'ai là aussi accepté les prothèses proposées. Sauf que là, elles étaient comprises dans un lot. J'ai reçu une proposition 7de la part d'un vice-amiral, Mikhailovich. J'ai été réaffectée à Isabelle. Intelligence Service of Alliance. ISA. Oui, le plus connu, c'est les forces spéciales et leur N7, et j'aurais aimé en faire partie, mais c'était foutu. L'alliance n'a pourtant pas attendu de rencontrer le Conseil de la citadelle pour avec ses propres agents secrets, ses Spectres. J'ai été envoyé sur le même genre de mission que le Conseil leur donne. Protéger l'Alliance contre toutes les menaces, et par tous les moyens possibles. Incognito, pour ne pas que l'Alliance se fasse taper sur les doigts, et que le Conseil puisse se plaindre. Mais le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est que je devais aussi agir incognito de l'Alliance, pour éviter que des espions en tout genre n'aient connaissance des agissements d'ISA. Donc concrètement parlant, je suis morte sur Torfan ce jour-là.

-Merde! Attend, je pige. En tant qu'agent, tu as accès aux dossiers classés de l'Alliance, par des voies difficilement repérables et avec des codes d'accès particuliers je suppose?

-Le classique, oui.

-Mais je comprends pas, cette mission...

-Non. Désolé Sélia, mais le reste, je le garde pour moi. Tu devines facilement comment j'ai pu me sortir de ce guêpier dans la base. Le reste, ça attendra.

L'asari comprit qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus sur son aimée aujourd'hui. Sélia se pencha sur Bénédict, et l'embrassa. Une main froide de Bénédict se posa sur la nuque de l'asari tandis que l'autre l'attirait sur le lit.

* * *

Hackett était devant son ordinateur. Toutes les pistes sur Murmure menaient aux amiraux Kahoku et Mikhailovich. Et les deux étaient morts récemment. L'un tué par Cerberus selon le rapport du commandant Shepard. L'autre, dans la bataille de la Citadelle. Pistes froides. Mikhailovich avait toujours fait des trucs en douce, sans prendre de notes pour éviter des laisser des informations susceptibles d'intéresser les mauvaises personnes. Attitude compréhensible, et parfois même louable, vu que l'a mémoire du vice-amiral ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Mais sa mort prématurée avait laissé un énorme trou, un blanc sur ses activités en cours et seules ses opérations les plus officielles avaient été révélées au conseil de l'amirauté. Quand Hackett ferait son rapport à ce dernier, il devrait évoquer ce problème.

Et si comme Hackett le pensait, Murmure était un ancien agent de Mikhailovich, est-ce qu'à la mort de celui-ci, l'agent était resté fidèle à l'Alliance, ou bien travaillait désormais pour un autre groupe? De longues migraines en perspective...

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis, en bien ou en mal, c'est toujours intéressant (quand l'avis donné est construit). Si jamais il y a des intéressés, je cherche quelqu'un pour m'aider à traduire ce fanfiction en anglais, donc si vous voulez, vous m'envoyez un MP. ^^


End file.
